Late night stories
by jrhyr570
Summary: Tigress has to conceal he true feelings for Po fearing weakness to come out of it so she writes stories to show her other side what happens when someone discovers her secret. rated T for some tense situations
1. Chapter 1

*=tigresses story

Kung fu has and always been my purpose and she has rewarded me with honor and the respect of the many animals of china. Lately though I've been bored of my same old routine of training and fighting in the same droning spiral. Still I have to be the same old boring tigress. I want nothing more than to be the "real" me round the others but I cant afford to get hurt like I did before, it's because of him that I cannot trust anyone. So I hide myself on the pieces of paper where no one can ever hurt me again. But recently this has been harder to do because…well I've developed a crush on Po. Not only am I scarred of another relationship going wrong it's also wrong to date my fellow masters and because of that our love can only exist on a piece of paper

*Forbidden love

It was late at night and I was hard at work, training when I was interrupted by the famously obnoxious panda Po

"Hey tigress." he said with his mildly annoying voice. I rolled my eyes and sighed

"What do you want Po I'm busy."

"Well I've been looking for someone to talk with but I couldn't find anybody so I came here to talk with." I raised my eyebrow.

"So because you couldn't find anyone else you where so desperate that you had to talk to me that's it."

"What...no that's not what I'm saying it's just um…that." He began to nervously smile.

"Enough panda leave me alone. "His smile was instantly wiped off his chubby face.

"Tigress look I'm sorry let me make it up to you come with me into the kitchen and I'll cook you up some food." I quickly wiped the sweat off my face with a towel then he led me to the kitchen. Po quickly cooked some soup and we sat down at the table. The soup was brightly colored with bright and vivid colors of greens, oranges, and reds and the pure smell of the soup was like the sensation of a fresh summer day sweet with a leafy hint.

"What ya staring at tigress time to eat. "He quickly held the bowl to his mouth and slurped the soup down.

"Po this isn't proper of the dragon warrior."

"Tigress what's your problem. "His voice began to escalate.

"Po I don't have a problem with you its just disgusting don't be a baby about it." Po slammed his hands against the table and got up.

"Maybe I was wrong about you tigress. You are a jerk." He began to leave.

"Po WAIT don't leave."

"What tigress." He asked. I turned my back on him.

"Po It's just I don't want you making a fool of your self."

"Tigress what are you saying." I was slow to answer.

"Po I know this might be wrong but...I think I love you." Suddenly he became quiet.

"I'm sorry Po I know it's improper and I'm sorry I..." He turned me around and pulled his face close to mine, I froze. I tried to resist it but I had to admit, I liked it

"Po what are you doing."

"Shut up." The gap between our lips grew ever closer until.*

Suddenly the door of my room slid open to reveal Po standing in the doorway.

"Hey tigress what's up?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, what are you doing Tigress?" He asked, as he came through the door. In the heat of the moment I panicked and quickly stuffed the piece of paper down my shirt.

"Nothing" I swiftly replied back.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything. I'll come back later"

"Oh it was nothing", I tied to convince him," So what did you want."

"Well was going down to the valley and I saw that you where crammed in this stuffy room and I decided that I should invite you to come with me. So what do you say" I glared deep into his brown eyes as if to check if he was joking or not but the look he gave made me believe his offer had been pure and sincere

"Sure…"I stopped myself. What was I doing? I sounded like a giddy little school girl. I knew that if I continued to act so unusually happy around him he would eventually find out that I liked him, knowing this I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"OK panda I'll come with you" I said in my regular monotone voice.

"Don't be so sour we will have a great time. Um…also", He snickered," You might want to change into something else"

"What do you mean Po" I looked down to my clothes and saw what I was wearing was my pink pajamas with the little kittens on them.

"I couldn't find anything else to wear, why do you care?" I defensively said.

"Whoa. Tigress look I don't mean to sound like I'm making fun of you it's just that I've never. He let out a little giggle

"Never what" I growled at him.

"Forget it tigress"

"NEVER WHAT" I demanded.

"I've never seen you wear anything else besides that old vest. Look I was just trying to be nice to you but It seems like anytime anyone tries to get even remotely close to you your automatic reaction is to push them away." The expression on his face showed that my short little outburst hurt him," I understand if you want me to go away but if you still want to come with me I'll be outside waiting." I quickly got my clothes on and made my way outside. What had I done I was quick to assume that had been making fun of me and I just snapped. I was mad at myself that I had made him feel unwanted. Usually I would have ignored Po and go about my day like normal but this time it felt different. I had to apologize to him.

The cool and crisp night breeze hit me as I found my way outside. There sat Po waiting, as I approached him he quietly he got up and began down the stairs with me behind, slowly following him. Po said not a word leaving me only with the lone sound of our feet pitter pattering against the cement steps. I fiddled with my fingers still waiting for him to speak, yet I was still greeted with a kind a deathly silence that grew with every second that passed until the only sound that was left was the beating of your very heart. Finally I called his name.

"Po" Slowly he turned his head and faced me. His face was mildly illuminated by the moon and I could see the sadness on his face.

"What tigress?" Po said in a surprisingly normal manner.

"I'm er…um" I struggled to force the words out my mouth. "I'm sorry for my rude and inappropriate back at the palace."

"Tigress can I tell you something"

"OK"

"As a kid I felt like a freak an outsider. Adults would ignore me and other little kids ran away from me when they saw me just because I was different. Little by little that feeling ate at my very soul. Then when I thought I was at my very lowest my dad picked me back up with his love and kindness without him I would have been lost. When I see you I see that very pain I felt as a kid. So over and over again I tried to show you that very kindness he showed me but every time you coldly reject it. I know that you have feelings but I don't know why you choose to be like a statue cold and emotionless." I paused for a moment then replied.

"Whatever panda" His face twisted into a smirk.

"See Tigress I put you on the spot you tried to think another way to hide yourself from me but I stumped you and all you could come up with was whatever panda" He loudly laughed.

"One day I'll get you to finally show me your"real" self and when you do maybe we can be really close. Until then how about we stop by my dads place?"


	3. Chapter 3(Po's chapter)

*This chapter will be told in Po's point of view

The valley was empty leaving tigress and I the only animals roaming the vally.

"Po everybody is usually asleep at this hour, we probably should go back to the palace."

"I promised my dad I would visit him today and…I forgot" Tigress shook her head and laughed.

"Did you forget because of the dumpling festival?"

"What? No don't be silly." Tigress rolled her eyes. "OK…yes your right."

"So you want to make it up to him" she said.

"Yeah"

"I understand you wanting to show your dad you didn't forget him, but did you really have to do it in the middle of the night?" she questioned.

"Um… I guess I didn't think this through" We finally came upon the old usually live and festive dinning hall was now a cold and empty gently placed her paw on my sholder.

"Don't worry about it Po you can come back tomorrow" She said.

"We are already here Tigress,and besides he still might be awake."I called into the darkness of the dinning hall.

"Hello…dad are you awake." minutes passed and there was still no reply. Finally a clanging of pots and pans came from the kitchen and out came my dad stumbling out the door.

"What do you want Po." My dad yelled.

"Remember, I told you that I would come visit you. Well here I am." He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Really." He questioned.

"Yes dad."

"Oh Po if you want me to cook you some food all you have to do is ask." He began to pat my belly. "I know how big boys need to eat. (Sigh) constantly." Suddenly there was a small laugh that came up from behind us.I remembered that was Tigress was still there.

"Dad this is my friend tigress." He smiled and waddled closer to her.

"Po why didn't you tell me you had a lady friend with you" Tigress bowed.

"Where are my manners" He chuckled. "Please come and sit here." He pulled both of us by the hand,sat us at an empty table,and lit some lanterns.

"Wait here" Dad quickly left the table and went back into the kitchen.

"Po what's going on here?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know!" The anger in her voice began to rise.

"This is getting weird Po. Wait is this a DATE?!"

"WHAT. Of course not, I wouldn't date you even if you where the last lady on earth" I said trying to reassure her, but somehow it still offended her and she slapped me.

"Po I…" Thankfully dad came back into the dinning hall interrupting Tigress before she could finish.

"Sorry I took so long." He apologized. Dad sat shot glasses in front of us then pored a clear liquid them. Tigress leaned in and smelt the drink then quickly jerked back.

"What is this" She demanded.

"Relax tiger lady you don't have to worry,Just drink it." She hesitantly put the cup up to her lips.

"Go on" As she finished the content of the cup ,her face puckered as if she had eaten a fresh lemon.

"How is it tigress." She nodded.

"Want more?" She shook head again in agreement.

ABOUT SIX BOTTLES LATER

"You alrigtht Tigress" I asked, in turn she began to laugh hysterically.

"Yeah yeah Im(HIC)alright PO" Then immidily she fell out the chair she was sitting on. "Seee Im FIne dont Worry"

" Tigress please go wait outside for me." She began to pought.

"No"

"Now." I instructed. Tigress got up from the floor and stormed out.

"So son what's going on between you and that girl"

"What do you mean dad?"

"Are you two going out" He said.

"What!? No if anything we are just friends." He rolled his eyes.

"Son I love you,but you really aren't the brightest lantern in has a crush on you."

"Dad I love you but I don't belive Im sorry to cut this completly weird conversation off, but we have to leave now."I thanked my dad for the drinks and left.

"Tigress lets go"I said. I coulden't belive that this was how this night was going to end, with Tigress completly wasted and us going home night was supposed to be the night she would've finally stopped hating me yet somehow I still screwed it up. I yelled in frustration.

"W ha ts wronG P o."

"Nothing"I said.

"LooK po IF"Suddenly she fell flat on her face.

"Whoa Tigress are you OK"

"Im FINE (HIC)po"She said

"It's just that you kinda fell on your face"

"JuST Help ME up panda" I took her by the hand and I helped her up.

"THanks"I noticed that she had droped a folded piece of papper and I picked it up.I opened the paper,it was a page from what looked like a story,At first glance it wasn't special but as it progressed it revealed that tigress secret was that she...liked me?! Not as a friend but insted as a animal she like liked.

"po whatS tAking you so Long"she said.I followed in was going on many times she had dinied being friends with me but it turned out she liked me what was going coulden't be true...could it? I mean even if she did like me for real I know where to inturupped my train of thought

"PO you HaVen't talked me sicence I fell down "She said

"What are you talking about.(sigh)Tigress this is going to seem silly to ask but."

"BUt(HIC)wHaT."

"Do you like me"

"Of COURSE"

"WHAAAA?" She causualy said it as if everybody of this was making my brain hurt.

"Tigress you must be tired "I calmly walked her to her room.

"Here you go,I need to lie down."She threw her self at me.

"Po here I GO confessing mY love TO you and you act LIKE I just hit you over the head with(HIC) a RocK"

"Thats what it feels like"I constricted me tighter

"Can'T you SeE THat I wANt You"I shuved her off.

"Tigress I'm going to bed I suggest you do the same."She closed the door.I went to my room and layed on my bed.

"Man girls are confusing"I whispered to I tried to sleep my mind replayed her words over and over.I knew that she was drunk but was really she telling me the truth? True or not I would find out I colsed my eyes and I slowly driffed into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to a agonising pain that burned throughout my body.

"Ow" I some reason the light in the room stung my eyes and it seamed to sway back and forth.I slowly made my way out of bed supporting myself with the edges.I forced myself to my drawer.I took the tiny mirror that sat on the drawer and held it up to my eyes where badly blood shot and my usually comed fur was scruffy and stiff."The crap"I thought to myself.I looked and felt like I had been ran over by a cart.

"Tigress"A voice called.I Quickly put on some fresh clothes and I ran out my room.

I found Shefu,Po,and the five standing outside the training hall.

"Im here shefu"I said.I stood next to Po.

"Nice of you to join us tigress,where was I...oh yeah.".The world begann spin faster and faster.I lost my balance and I grabbed Po to keep myself up.

"Tigress are you Ok"He whispered.

"Im fine."

"Im sorry am I inturupting something"Shefu said my stomach violently ibcuyev making me spew the contents of my stomach on the floor.

"Po please take tigress to the infermary,I will see whats worng with her after we get...this cleaned up"He took me up and carried me to the infermary,upon entering he slowly layed me upon a small bed of bamboo that sat on the left side of the room.

"Tigress wait here"He left room was very small and almost had nothing in it except a series of boxes in the back of the room,the makeshift bed I layed on,and across the bed was a red chair that had a nurses outfit on it we where going to hire a nure a long time ago but shefu found that we where fine without walls where painted what I thought was light blue but I couldent tell for it appered room contained very little more except for a tiny window that porly lighted the room ,and a couple of spider went by very slowly and still I felt extreamly I started to complain Po finally came back this time carrying a glass of warm tea.

"Here Tigress"He offered.I grabbed the I drank the contents of the cup it filled my body up with warmth it was sweet and it still had a small hint of a leafy tea was absolutly amazing.

"This is good Po"He smilled.

"You feel better?"I hadnt even noticed that my stomachace and headace had gone away I had been distracted by the tatalizing taste.

"My dad showed me how to make that 't ask me how it can just make you feel better that quick I dont even know"He laughed"I guess my dad is just awsome like that."

"Talking about your dad,what happened last night?"

"Um...sure well you see there where these bandits trying to break into a house and we where like stop right there but they where all like never so we laid some kung fu skills on them but just as we thought we had stoped them one snuck up behind you and he threw powder in your face knocking you out."

"Are you sure"I shook his head in agreement.

"Ok Po..."

"Tigress thats not what happened my dad gave you somes sort of alcahol and you got drunk I saw that you where to drunk to walk back home by yourself so I took it upon myself to walk you back but as we where walking a peice of paper fell out your blouse I picked it up and read it when I asked you what it was you said"He said all at once.

"Calm down Po what did I say?"I tried to calm him down but I had to admit I was getting nervious myself.

"You told me that...you liked me not as a freind but something more."My heart stopped I was overcome with happyness but at the same time I felt an overwhelming sence of sadness.

"(Sigh)Po why do you have to do this to me."

"Tigress don't worry,even if you don't really feel that way that night made me realize that I do."He said

"It won't work between us."

"You are still pusing me away?"He said with a little sniffle in his voice.

"Po it's not that in fact...I love you but we can't be together."

"What?Why?"

"Po let me tell you a story that Iv'e never told anyone."

"Ok"

"A long time ago when shefu became a master of a jade palace ogway asked if he could find more masters that where willing to be part of the five so began to scout for the masters that would be part of the new animals from civilians to true masters came seeking the glory of being part of the by one they where tried and many weren't good Shefu chose those who he thought where worthy but before he could announce the animals chosen,a white tiger by the name of Jian he begged for a chance to be part of the five eventually shefu gave in to his did not dissapoint his kung fu was that of pure impressed,let him be in the passed and eventually we got night I went to vist Jian but what I found shocked was in the kitchen preparing food he carfully poured soup in each bowl but when he got to Shefu's bowl he pored posion in it.I tried to stop him but I was no as he was about to strike me down Shefu came to my aid ultimatly he had to finish him off."

"Tigress I..."He said.

"Look Po I want you and I to...date but that day I came to realize my biggest fears,being betrayed my the ones I love and losing the ones I love."He took me by the sholders and pulled me close to his face.

"Tigress I promise that will never happen."Our eyes met way his eyes gazed into mine,I was puddy in his hands.

"Po what are you..."Our lips met,sending a tingling sensation throughout my pulled away very suddenly leaving me desperately wanting more.

"Does that mean we are going to date?"

"Yes"I smilled.

"I told you that I would get you to open up to me."

"Shut up and get over here"I tired to kiss him but he pulled away again.

"Um...Im glad that you and I are dating but remember what happened about ten minutes ago...well yeah Im sorry to ask but before you kiss me again can you at least brush your teath sorry."He flinched.I replied only with a smile.I felt truly happy,Po wasn't the most perfect man in the world but I knew two things that Po wouldn't lie to me and that not only did I loved him and thats all I love grew that day and each with day it grew more and more life was did we know that life as we knew it would soon end.

Sorry to end the story so suddenly but I felt like it needed to end there,anyways I might write a sequel soon so expect you guys for any and all support I recived,if you have something to say please feel free to write a you again -Jrhyr570


End file.
